Peter's Girl
by diviouslyangelic
Summary: it is now 5 years since peter and wendy last met....they are all grown up...yes, both of them...finished...hang in there for part 2... if possible
1. 1st embrace

It was 3 in the morning. Wendy was still asleep. Hovering right above her was Peter. He was surveying the pleasant features of this girl he once kissed. Her hair, a mass of soft brown curls, reaching below her enlarged bosom, which Peter noticed were never there before. He liked the shape she took under the blanket. Rather curvy. With his fingers he moved a lock of hair off her face so that he could take in her face in whole. There was a feeling burning deep in him...wanting something from Wendy but he didn't know what.  
  
Then his eyes fell on Wendy's lips. He remembered the day on the ship when she kissed him. How sweet she tasted. Peter licked his lips. Tasting the memories of her lips in his. Since that day, there has been lots of changes in him. The fairies said that the kiss that Wendy gave him changed all courses of his being. The maturity he reached with the kiss now shows in him physically. He grew taller than he last was, with broader shoulders. He liked the change. Except the hair that was growing in all the wrong places.  
Then there were dreams that he had about Wendy. How she would approach him in the middle of the night and kiss him again and again like how she did on the ship 5 years ago.  
  
Ever since then he wanted to come visit her. But her window was always closed and Peter would return to Neverland depressed. Today, for some reason, Wendy left the window open.  
  
As he went on admiring Wendy, her lips parted. He remembered how her lips parted when she bent down to cover his mouth with her kiss. He had to touch her. He took his fingers and lingered gently along her lips. Wendy let out a soft moan. Peter was exited. Then he gently strokes the back of his hand on her cheek to wake her. Wendy opened her eyes and in a fraction of a second retrieved the sword next to her bed, which she got from Neverland and pressed it into Peter's throat.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded as she reached for the side lamp. Peter just smiled. As she turned the lamp on, she squinted to get used to the light. When her eyes adjusted, she opened it as wide as she possibly could. Is it really him? She pulled back the sword and took her hand instead to touch his face. It's not possible. She then, with her hand she traced the scar he had on his forehead, where Captain Hook had hit him with iron hook he had for his right hand. It was nothing but a line now...it's not possible. How did he grow so big?  
  
"Peter Pan?" Wendy required.  
  
"Aye" replied Peter  
  
"Good heavens! It really is you!" And she embraced him. Tears streamed down her face. She held him for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Wendy?"  
  
"Yes Peter?"  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
Wendy sniffed. And laughed.  
  
"I've missed you so damn much" she said.  
  
"I've missed you too, Wendy. But I thought you had forgotten me."  
  
"Why would you say a thing like that? You know I can never forget you"  
  
"The window is always shut."  
  
"My parents don't want me to go missing again. Today they didn't check on me so I decided to keep the window open in case you came by"  
  
"Oh, the cleverness of you." This time it was Wendy's turn to smile.  
  
"Oh, Peter..." she hugged him again, as if she would never let him go.  
  
Peter hugged her too. He was amazed at how she felt beneath his arms. How she fit perfectly against his torso. How her head found the perfect spot on his shoulder. He felt like a huge weight was lifted up from his chest. He wanted to go on holding her this way...forever! 


	2. who?

Thank a whole lot for the reviews...never really thought that u people would like it...just that I'm a Jeremy Sumpter freak and enjoy writing.. This is the first time I'm writing a fan fiction so do bear with me if it is not paragraphed correctly...still getting used to it. Here's the second chapter...do enjoy  
  
"Uh... Wendy, I think you should let go now,"  
  
"Um, Yea... right..." said Wendy as she pushed her fringe behind her ear, feeling rather awkward.  
  
"So... how have you been, Peter?" acquired Wendy as she sat on her bed, patting the spot next to her indicating that Peter should sit. And he did. Frightfully close too.  
  
"Good... Fine... Actually Wendy, I feel very lonely...Tink's off with her hubby on their honeymoon, and.."  
  
"TINK'S MARRIED?!!" interrupted Wendy, shocked.  
  
"Yea. She says that I'm old enough to be without a fairy and she needed time out from hearing about..." Peter stopped. Wendy's room door suddenly opened. Peter flew towards the ceiling and stayed there, hoping Mr. Darling would not look up.  
  
"What on earth were you screaming about Wendy?" came the course voice of Mr. Darling.  
  
"Nothing, f-father," Wendy stammered, trying her best not to look up where Peter was.  
  
"Just a horrifying dream. Nothing to worry about, really"  
  
"Good. Better get a whole lot of good sleep. Remember the dinner party that we will be attending to night. Edward will be expecting you."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
Before leaving the room, Mr. Darling looked around the room.  
Thankfully Peter had sneaked out by that time. He was waiting at the window. As soon as Mr. Darling left the room, Wendy ran towards the window and pulled Peter back in, not knowing how she caught him by surprise. He tripped on the windowpane and fell face down on top of Wendy.  
  
Slowly he lifted up his head, only to stare at another set of deep blue eyes staring back of him. Once again he remembered the day they kissed. It was the same position but this time he was on top of her. He stared deeply into her eyes for a very long time before realizing the awkwardness and decided to get up. Before he could do that, Wendy reached for his neck.  
  
"Remember this?" and she pulled him closer to herself and gently brushed her lips against his. Peter smiled. He felt bolder now.  
  
"Can I try?" he asked. Wendy smiled and gently nodded her head.  
Peter leaned forward again. With his fingers he gently outlined her lips. He lingered to the right hand corner of her mouth. The place of her no longer hidden kiss. He liked that spot. He leaned forward, parting his lips as he slowly closed his eyes. He kissed the spot.  
  
Then Wendy did something she never did when she kissed him before. She parted her lips. And started to kiss him back. Peter was astonished but he liked it. He opened his mouth wider, taking her in. The rhythm of their kissed became more and more intimate. Wendy leaned to her side and pushed him to the floor. She climbed on him kissing him all she could.  
  
Peter felt his loin tighten. The feeling was too strong. He wanted Wendy, but not here. He had to bring her back to Neverland. Peter let go of Wendy's lips breathlessly and started to caress her beautiful face. He noticed how smooth it was. Wendy closed her eyes and leaned towards his gentle touch.  
  
"Come away with me Wendy. Come away to Neverland."  
Wendy turned away. She wanted to go with him, but what would mother say? She had responsibilities now. She is now a woman who will be getting married soon. Oh no...Edward !!!  
  
Hmm...wonder what's next... reviews please... 


	3. the fiance

"Wendy, what's wrong?" asked Peter. Silence. Wendy looked up at him. She touched his cheek and gave a little smile. Peter could see tears through her smile and he looked down. Then, he realized...  
  
"Where you going tonight Wendy?" asked Peter as he took her hand and kissed it. Then he walked towards her bed, pulling her along.  
  
"I will be off to a dinner party... with my fiancé." can her soft reply.  
  
"Who?" said Peter.  
  
Wendy was altogether frustrated and angry.  
  
"Edward. My fiancé. Surely you know what a fiancé is Peter. I am to marry him in a month. This is what a daughter of a clerk has to do as soon as the manager's son has his eyes on her."  
  
"But you're still a child."  
  
"I am not a child. I'm a woman! You Peter. You are the one who is still a child. This would not have happened if you have followed me back from Neverland in the first place."  
  
"Wendy, I've told you before. I want always to be a boy and have fun. Is that too difficult to understand?"  
  
"And so you stayed in Neverland only for your own 'joy', heavens knows what they are. Very thoughtful don't you think? What about me? What about us? What about everything...."  
  
"YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE ME!!!" Peter yelled.  
  
Peter turned towards the window. He climbed onto the window pane.  
  
"Peter no... Please don't leave me," cried Wendy, reaching for his hand.  
  
"There is more to life than being a man,"  
  
"No Peter. There is more to life than being a boy."  
  
Peter Pan was angry now. He turned around and grabbed Wendy's hand that was on his arm. He looked straight into her eyes and said between clenched teeth.  
  
"To live would be an awfully big adventure." And he left. Leaving Wendy to figure out what he just said.  
  
Hey, so sorry for the really long wait for the 3rd chapter...though its quite short I figured it would be good for now...hey...I do go to school aswell you know...however if you guys are really free, please do visit my blog... diviouslyangelic.blogdrive.com... my next chapter would be only after 2 weeks cuz I'll be having my mid term exams...do bare with me... =) 


	4. back on the pirate's ship

Peter was back in the pirate's ship. This was where he was most of the time. With tears stinging his eyes, and emotions running wild within him, he could not stop the boy inside who wanted badly to throw a tantrum. He landed on deck and stormed strait into the cabin. Why couldn't Wendy understand? Why couldn't anyone understand? He remembered the time when he first got to Neverland.  
  
All he remembered was the morning he woke up and his squeaky little voice began to sound more of that a man's. His parents took it as a sign that their son has finally grown up. They started making plans. Plans of what he would be when he grew up. Plans of whom he were to marry. Plans of where he would stay. Peter didn't like what he heard. He didn't like it at all. So he decided to run away. Then, he met Tinkerbell. After that all he could remember was that he was having so much fun being a boy. Time never went by for him. He never grew old. He could do whatever he wanted to do, like never taking a shower. As years went by he found there were more just like him. Boys started coming in to Neverland, claiming to have run away from home. Peter called them the Lost Boys. And although they were all there for the same purpose, Peter was very special.  
  
The island of Neverland belonged to the fairies. And for Peter to live there would be trespassing their territory. However, Tinkerbell took a close liking in Peter that she had to begged the fairy queen to let Peter stay. Thus Peter was cast with a spell. He would have to be a fairy. With the help of the Red Indians, the ritual began. But as the rituals started, something went terribly wrong. His childish innocence was far too strong and the ritual failed. Peter was out cold and the whole island turned dark. Soon a storm began to brew and in no time at all, the whole island was covered with snow. The fairies knew that this boy somehow possessed the power to be intact with all things living and dead in Neverland. He would be the one who will keep them alive. He was the source of their energy. He would be their sun, moon and star. When Peter came to, he felt a rush of energy spreading through his body. At the very moment he opened his eyes, the sun began to shine with such brightness that the flowers began to bloom. With ease, he lifted himself up to standing position. By then, the Indians were trembling with fear at the mere sight of him. When Peter saw all heads bowed before him, he felt the power. Then he noticed that he was floating in mid air. He could fly. The Indian elders decided that it was very important to keep Peter on the island and keep him happy.  
  
Very soon, Peter wanted to visit London again. He was allowed to, but on certain rules. He has to be back by daybreak, (to make sure that he would come back), and never to fall in love, as this will break his little heart. Love... That was the cause of all this problem. If Wendy never told him about love nothing like this would have happened. If Wendy hadn't kissed him, none of this would have happened. Peter would have forever stayed young and ignorant. Now he was full of feelings and he did not know what to do.  
  
Wendy... Peter remembered that only a few moments ago she was in his arms. Her lips as soft as rose petals against his. What a kiss he had. He felt his face turn pink. No. This is a big mistake. Wendy was a big mistake. Peter was so filled with anger once again that he punched Hook's old book cabinet. His knuckles hurt. But the hurt he felt on his knuckles was not as bad as the hurt he had in his heart.  
  
He was rubbing his fist when suddenly his eyes landed on a book that was thrown on the wooden floor. The book lay opened. Peter had forgotten how to read. But as he walked closer towards the book, he noticed that he didn't need to know how to read at all because the page that was open had pictures instead. Peter picked up the book to get a closer look. He saw two people, a man and a woman, completely naked, in the same position Peter and Wendy was a few moments ago, but with clothes on. The lower parts of their bodies were stuck together. Peter brought the book closer to get a better look. The man's manhood was in the woman and they both had weird expressions on their faces. Peter noticed that the man's hand was cupping the woman's breast while his mouth explored hers. Peter turned the page and saw yet another picture. This time, they were both upside down. The man's head was hidden between the woman's legs while the woman sucked hard on his manhood.  
  
Peter felt a rush of blood in his groin. It was the same feeling he had when he was with Wendy just now. He pulled off his loin. And saw it, saluting straight back up at him. What's happening? This was not the first time. He had seen this every time he thought of Wendy kissing him. He took his free hand to push it back down. But as he touched it, he felt a hot sensation running through every nook and corner of his body. He did it again. He felt it again. He liked it. He put the book down. Grabbed a chair, closed his eyes and did it again. And again........ and again.....  
  
WOOHOO!!! Its getting pretty hot in here... thanks for the reviews...keep 'em coming... till the next chapter....ttfn 


	5. precious rose

Fast wind ran through Peter's hair as he flew of quickly back to London. Beneath him, the planets, above him, the stars. The second star to the left was the open window for him from Neverland into London. He always liked the feeling of going through that star. What a ride it was. But this time, he had more things on his mind than to think about fun and games. Wendy took up every single space in his head that he was oblivious to the strong whirlwind-like suction that pulled him then spat him into the bronze sky of the evening. Peter flew quickly past, the clock tower, surfing the clouds on his belly. Finally he reached an all too familiar house and flew straight into one of the open windows. The laced curtains flapped at his entrance. He took a look around. The bed was made perfectly and the pink and white sheets looked freshly washed. The room was filled with feminine touches of a young woman. This was the place where he was in the morning, holding Wendy, the girl that trespassed his dreams. The girl that made him do that erotically pleasurable act not too long ago. Peter shut his eyes remembering the feeling. It felt so good yet it felt so wrong. He smiled.  
  
Just then, he heard footsteps coming up the stairway and walk directly into the room. He quickly flew out the window and stayed outside, looking in.  
  
"Here. Put this on and don't dally," came the voice of an elderly lady.  
  
"Make sure you suck you belly in before putting on that corset. If your breasts look too small, please don't be too stubborn to put on some decent padding. Remember that everyone will be there. When I say everyone, I meant all of Sir Edward Quiller Couch's associates. And as you know..."  
  
"Yes, Aunt Millicent. I know. Now would you please leave me alone to get into my evening dress?" came the familiar voice of Wendy's.  
  
"Yes, but don't forget the padding" came the woman's voice.  
  
"I think my breasts are big enough thank you very much! Now, do you mind?" Said Wendy as she shut the door hard. Silence.  
  
Peter peeped in through the corner of the window. He saw Wendy untying her hair. Her long brown curls snaked down her back reaching just above her waist. She ruffled her hair as she turned to face the mirror. There she stood staring at herself covered only with a bath towel. She moved her hands to her neck and traced it all the way down until she cupped her breast. Then she gave out an irritated moan. Peter, who was watching, started to feel uneasy. The beating of his heart gained momentum. He turned his face away but decided he didn't want to miss anything about Wendy.  
  
When her turned his head, Wendy let go of the knot that held the towel to her body and let it fall to the floor. Peter's gaze followed the towel. His heart raced. Slowly he moved his gaze upwards. From the back of her ankles to her milky white thighs. Then he saw her perfectly rounded buttocks. He then noticed how her small her waist was compared to her rear. The smoothness of her skin made Peter want to touch her. Just about then, he caught Wendy's image in the mirror. Her full but yet to mature breasts, pouting at the tips, circled perfectly by a darker shade of her skin colour. He lowered his gaze to her belly that was extremely flat, with the curves of her body getting wider. Then he's eyes rested on the light, soft curls in between her legs. Peter's heart was beating so hard he thought Wendy would hear it. then at the corner of the mirror, he saw a reflection of himself. Peter gasped and quickly flew to the top of the roof and stood there panting hard. He looked down at his loin. There his groin pointed hard against the leafy cloth. Not now...  
  
Below, Wendy thought she saw something moving behind her. She turned and quickly grabbed the piece of towel that was pooled around her feet to cover herself. Then she walked toward the wide opened window and looked around. Could it have been Peter? She thought. He's come back... she thought, exited. Wait if it really was him, why was he peeping on me. Urgh! That deficient git!  
  
Just then Aunt Millicent's voice could be heard bickering something to Wendy. Wendy quickly closed the room widow to put on her gown. Meanwhile Peter got control over himself. She could have seen me...I'm sure of it. He flew back down to her room only to find the window closed. But there was a small parting in the curtains where he could see through. Wendy was putting on something around her body that looked frightfully tight. But it pushed her breasts upwards making the valley between her mounting breasts very obvious. Then she put on a very lovely green dress that exposed most of her chest and more of her back. Then she tied her hair in a very nice fashion that made her even more beautiful.  
  
Wendy went to the mirror to put on her make-up then she saw a shadow at the window. It was him. she crept slowly towards the window and opened it there stood Peter with the calmest face he could master. Wendy opened the window  
  
"what are you doing?" Wendy demanded.  
  
"nothing... I was just dropping by to visit" came Peter's reply.  
  
"Well, that does not mean you could watch me change."  
  
"I was not watching you change! Why would I even do such a thing?"  
  
"How would I know... You are the one who is watching me"  
  
Peter could not lie anymore. So he just smiled. And he walked into the room and stood beside Wendy. Then he weaved his arm around her small waist and pulled her close. With his free hand he brushed a lock of hair off her face.  
  
"Wendy, you look so beautiful," Peter said huskily. Then he caressed her cheek with his hand and tilted a cheek to plant a deep kiss in her. Wendy responded with much need. Their desire's matched and the both of them craved hungrily for more. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Wendy Moira Angela Darling! Would you please hurry up. The guest should not be left waiting.  
  
Wendy broke their kiss with a gasp.  
  
"Peter I'm so sorry but I have to go." Wendy told him breathlessly.  
  
"Where about?" came Peter's reply. Wishing they had more time alone.  
  
"Tonight Edward will officially announce that we will tie the knot. Oh Peter what am I going to do when its with you my heart will always belong?"  
  
"Don't go Wendy... I need you."  
  
"But I have to. Edward has been a very good man to me and he deserves better than that."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"It's hard for me to say that I don't love you because I do. But I have promises to keep because he loves me too. But you will always be in my heart Peter and..."  
  
"WENDY!!!...O pen up the door before I break it down" came Aunt Millicent's voice.  
  
"Hold on will you?" Wendy yelled.  
  
"Peter please go. I cant turn back to this anymore. I belong with someone else. We don't belong. If you would still be here this when I get back I will explain to you why I just can't do this," said Wendy hurriedly. And she turned her back at him.  
  
Peter reached out his hand to touch her shoulder but quickly retrieved it. then he turned and flew away. A bead of tear trickled down Wendy's face as she opened the door of her room, preparing herself for her 1st step into a long and happy future without Peter...  
  
next chapter will be better I promise ......More reviews please!!!!!! 


	6. withered

Peter flew out of Wendy's window and onto the roof. There he stood wondering if he could let go of Wendy as easily as she had done to him. Little did he know that she felt the same for him. Peter sat on the chimney and thought to himself. How could Wendy do this to me? If she had someone else she should have not thought me how to kiss...she should not have thought me how to love. Peter was left there confused. His childish ignorance was still well a part of him. He knew that if he were to forget Wendy everything in Neverland would go back to normal. But how was he going to manage that?  
  
Just then he noticed a buggy pulling up at the entrance of the Darling residence. A man walked out of the buggy and opened the passenger seat's door. Then he saw Wendy in all her beauty walked daintily into the buggy and drove of. Out of childish curiosity he decided to follow the buggy. He went past the row of houses, took a left, across the bridge, through the market place, into the main part of London and into a very long road lined with large trees and finally reached a huge mansion. The mansion was all lit up with brilliant lights. Peter landed himself on the roof and surveyed what took place below. At Wendy's arrival, a well-dressed man walked up to the buggy to open Wendy's car seat door. Just as Wendy held out her hand to the well dressed man to help her out of the car, another man, dressed very sophisticatedly, with silky blonde hair combed to the back rushed toward Wendy and helped her out and gave her a peck on her cheek. Edward. Peter thought as he eyed his with great anger. Edward then took Wendy into the big mansion, leaving the buggy to be driven off.  
  
Peter who was standing at the top of the roof, made his way to the other side of the house where the party seemed to be taking place. Just below him was a balcony and below that were great white tents with tables about and people seated all dignified. The people had restless looks on their faces. All seemingly waiting for the arrival of someone very important. All of a sudden the whole garden went silent. All heads turned to the place beneath where Peter was. Peter could not see a thing as the balcony blocked him. Then he heard a loud voice thunder throughout the entire compound.  
  
"This is Ms. Wendy Darling. The soon-to-be Mrs. Wendy Couch," said the voice Wendy and the man who had kissed her walked hand in hand to the table prepared for them. The guests stood up and applauded. The man waved politely at the guests while Wendy looked down, disturbed. Peter looked at the couple. Wendy still looked beautiful and the man looked indeed very handsome. Maybe that was why Wendy wanted to marry the man. Whatever it was, that man was Peter's enemy. What was his name again? Peter could not remember although he could remember Wendy mentioning it to him. Peter watched Wendy from where he was. Her exposed neck, the loose curls of hair falling down on her shoulders, the beautiful necklace that rested majestically on her collar, the shapes of her breast pressed hard on the fabric, trying to come out and her radiant face, although in deep distraction. Then a man form their table stood up and raised a wine glass.  
  
"A toast to Mr. Edward Julian Couch, grandson of the Late Sir Edward Quiller Couch, who obviously could not be with us as he was called up to out Father in heaven, and his beautiful wife to be, Ms. Wendy Darling." The whole crowd rose up their toast and drank to the husband and wife to be. Wendy lifted up her glass to her delicate lips and drank the whole glass in one shot as Edward stared at her in disbelief. Edward. His name was Edward. Peter thought. Well, I guess it sounds better than Peter. But Edward and Wendy? Never! Peter thought in disgust. Wendy was his and no one else's. But this was the path she chose and there was no way Peter was to talk her otherwise. So Peter sat crossed-legged on the rooftop and thought of everything that he was going to miss.  
  
Peter looked down at Wendy's table and saw that everyone was having a jolly good time. All that is, except Wendy who kept on stirring at her soup. The waiter came and offered Wendy a glass of champagne. Wendy took a glass and drowned in one gulp and she took another and did the same to it. Then Wendy took her right hand and pressed it on her forehead. Edward who noticed everything grabbed Wendy by the arm and whispered something into her ears. Wendy's face changed and she got up and threw the napkin on the table and walked off. She could not even manage five consecutive steps and he fell on the floor. Peter raised his hand in order of reaching out to her but thought better of it. He did not want to blow his cover. Edward quickly ran to her aid, picked her up and walked her into the mansion and out of Peter's sight. By then the whole crown turned to look at what just took place, and they all broke into loud murmurs.  
  
There was nothing Peter could do now. He looked up into the sky. He looked at the second star to the right. He was thinking of how in a few seconds he would have to go through that star, never to come back again. Peter choked back his tears because he knew that there was nothing he could do about it. Peter was just about to leave when he heard voices on the balcony below.  
  
"What is the matter with you tonight? You have not been behaving yourself the moment you stepped out of that buggy," growled Edward at Wendy as he pushed her. Wendy lost her balance and fell hard on the floor.  
  
"Listen to me!" Yelled Edward as he grabbed her arm and forced her into a standing position.  
  
"I have people down there expecting to see the best of you because it was my grandfather's death wish for me to marry you. If this is how you are planning to behave, you will make a mockery of my grandfather's dead body," Edward whispered harshly into Wendy's ears.  
  
"I told you I'm sorry," slurred Wendy.  
  
"Please Edward, let go of my bloody arm. You're hurting me," cried Wendy.  
  
"Bitch!" said Edward as he let go of her arm roughly.  
  
"If you want to know, I never wanted to marry you in the first place. All you ever care about is your fame and riches. You are marrying me just because you can inherit you grandfather's wealth. What do you think I am? A bloody slut for you to make money out of me?" Wendy yelled back at him, swaying a little.  
  
"How dare you?" Edward lifted his hand to give her a hard blow. Peter quickly dived down to her rescue but he was too late. The back of Edward's hand landed hard on Wendy's face but before her head could reach the floor, Peter cushioned her fall. Wendy looked up at Peter with weakened eyes and moaned his name softly before she fainted.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Edward, looking Peter up and down, probably wondering low of his attire. Peter did not answer, instead, he so filled with anger at Edward that he gave him a hard blow at his jaw. Edward yelled in pain while Peter quickly grabbed Wendy in his arms and took off. Peter could hear Edward yell out to him and also the gasps of the people below. 


	7. deflowered

The sky was still dark when Peter landed on the ship carrying Wendy. Peter pushed open the cabin door with his shoulders and walked towards the king sized bed that once belonged to Hook. With Wendy in one arm, Peter pulled out the bedspread with his other hand to expose a clean layer of soft, white, cotton sheets. He never slept here. He usually piled up leaves and placed them on deck where he could lie down and watch the stars before sleeping. He gently placed Wendy on the bed and lightly pushed all the hair off her face. Peter then left Wendy to go back to his secret hideout to get some medicine that Wendy once used to feed him.  
  
Wendy woke up to the sound of Peter closing the cabin door. Her head hurt like hell and she had double vision of everything around her. It took her a while to focus her eyes and notice that she was somewhere she has never been before. Wendy goes out of bed and walked directly towards the nearest window. Everything was so dark but she knew that she was on a ship. A pirate's ship to be exact. She was back in Neverland! She could hardly believe it. Wendy started to feel sick. She opened the window just in time for her to spill. Peas and carrots later, Wendy felt that her chest was really tight that she could hardly breathe. Wendy started to cough. She knew that she had put the corset on too tight. Wendy quickly unzipped her dress and let it fall on the wooden floor. She then untied the corset and breathe deeply in. it felt as though she has never taken a deep breath in her whole entire life. That too she let fall to the floor. Although she could breathe much better now, it did not help her head from banging within itself. Wendy climbed back on the bed and pulled the blanket around her naked body to keep out the cold. With the amount of alcohol that she had consumed earlier, she felt a sudden depression blanketing her at the same time. Wendy broke into a silent sob.  
  
Peter came back only to fine Wendy crunched up with her head on her knees, sobbing to herself. Peter walked quietly towards her but noticed the pile of dress on the floor and the hard corset by its side. As far as Peter could remember, that was all Wendy wore when she went to the party. Peter gulped, then got a hold on himself. Peter cleared his throat. Wendy didn't move. He cleared his throat again, this time louder. Wendy looked up with bloodshot eyes that almost scared Peter.  
  
"Oh Peter!" sobbed Wendy.  
  
"Shh... It's alright Wendy. I'm here. Take this medicine. It will help," said Peter. Wendy smiled and took the medicine. Indeed, she did feel better. Peter sat himself by her side. Peter looked into Wendy's deep blue eyes as she held his gaze firmly. Then he noticed that her eyes begun to well before she broke the stare and buried her head in her knees once again to cry. Peter did not know what to do. He was not good at comforting.  
  
"What's wrong?" Peter asked. Wendy looked at him, her face wet with tears. Peter looked away. He could not see Wendy this way.  
  
"Hold me," came Wendy's soft voice. Peter looked at her and got up.  
  
"Please hold me Peter," Wendy repeated. Peter opened his arms wide, inviting her in. Wendy stood up, forgetting the blanket around her. She walked towards Peter. Her bare body looking even more beautiful than it did just now. Peter tried his best not to look anywhere else but at her face. When she finally reached him after what seemed like an eternity for Peter. They embraced each other. Wendy broke into another sob, with her head buried in his shoulder. Wendy's breast was pressed hard against Peter's chest. Peter started to get dizzy all over again. Wendy too felt the awkwardness and pulled back. She looked away blushing. Peter felt more confident now that he was not the only one who was nervous at this. Peter gently tilted her chin upwards and brushed her lips with his. Peter then looked into her eyes and she gave a naughty grin. She came closer to him and started biting on his lips. He liked it and started nibbling on hers as well. He then started kissing her more passionately, hungrily, wanting so much more than he has ever experienced before. All of Peter's five senses tingled wanting every part of her. He put his hand on her tiny waist and slid his tongue into her mouth. Wendy caressed his tongue lightly yet with much want.  
  
The nerves on him hands urged him to move upwards onto where her breast hung and gave it a light squeeze. Wendy groaned into his mouth, as their lips still locked in intimate hunger, feasting their hearts out. Peter felt as though he was being drowned and he needed to come up for air. Peter let go of Wendy's mouth and was breathing hard. He could see Wendy experiencing the same difficulty when he saw he chest heave up and down. Then they noticed that they were both floating in mid air. Wendy smiled and took flight around the room, with nothing on. She knew she was teasing Peter's eyes because the bulge in his loin was getting disturbingly big.  
  
Peter flew after her trying to catch her. But Wendy slipped easily out of his grasps. After chasing each other for a while, their bodies wanted more of each other that they could not keep themselves apart any longer. Peter grabbed Wendy by the hip and pulled her to meet his hip. Wendy could feel the hardness of his manhood trying hard to pierce through the leafy fabric. She could not take it any longer. She lowered herself and undid his loin, tearing it apart as she did not know how to open it. Then she saw it. His groin standing fully erect. Wendy touched him and Peter gave a soft moan. She liked the sound he made. Then she had an idea. She had read this in a storybook before. She opened her mouth and let him in. Peter felt the sudden wetness below and jerked.  
  
"What are you doing?" Peter asked.  
  
"Hmm... I haven't had this good lollipop in years! I'm sorry."  
  
"No... no... goddamnit Wendy. Do it again." Wendy smiled and did it all over again. Peter loved it. In fact it felt so good he felt guilty that Wendy could not feel it. He then remembered Hook's book. While in midair, Peter rotated himself so that he was upside down. There he saw Wendy's treasure, hidden in a light mass. He smelt her sweet incense. Peter opened his mouth and took all of her in. he thought it would be hard to concentrate while Wendy was working on him but found that it was just as simple because the suction that took place was rhythmic. Wendy who was delighted at his touch sucked harder which made him do the same. Then the pair of them let go at the sudden explosion that took place below. They landed lightly on the bed, still in each other's arms.  
  
Both of them were breathing heavily in silence. Memorizing what just took place as neither wanted to forget. Peter looked at Wendy with his light blue eyes and said breathlessly.  
  
"Did you think I would let Edward have all of this?"  
  
"I'm glad I did it with you Peter Pan." Replied Wendy also out of breath.  
  
"I love you, Wendy." Peter said. Almost asleep.  
  
"I love you too... but before that, let me show you something else first," said Wendy. She had that naughty look on her face again. Peter knew he was in for another big surprise. Another big adventure.  
  
THE END 


End file.
